Korra
"I didn't ask to be born as some universal Guardian. But I'm not about to let you people just do whatever you want! LET'S GO!" Korra is the current Avatar following Aang. Being sought out by Wonder Woman, she is asked to join the League of Guardians. Though hesitant to do so at first, she decides to join after she is told about Rengoku's intentions of Grand Universal Conquest. She's a current member of the League of Guardians and works with Hakumen as his partner. Appearance Personality Plot Powers & Abilities As the Avatar, Korra has the unique ability to use all four elements, and has the potential to become the most powerful bender in the world. Furthermore, since she was a child, Korra has always had a remarkable affinity for the physical aspect of bending. She also quickly took to the three different styles of pro-bending with simple instructions from her teammates, greatly impressing them after only a week of training to ultimately become a highly capable member of the Fire Ferrets. While in the Avatar State, Korra is able to use an air spout to raise herself into the air while unleashing all four elements in rapid succession. Later after more training, Korra becomes able to easily enter this form with complete control, even during intense competition. Waterbending Korra's waterbending abilities manifested at a young age, before she had even been recognized as the Avatar by the Order of the White Lotus. Subsequently trained formally in the art for over a decade by Katara, arguably the greatest waterbending master alive, Korra has demonstrated a high level of skill in this art in addition to its various techniques. She is capable of creating large walls of ice and powerful water whips. She can also launch herself high into the air and maintain the height on a gigantic waterspout easily, fight off several aerial attacks with various water attacks, and propel herself plus another person through the water at high-speeds to avoid attacks. She used her waterbending abilities to procure herself a spot on the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team, referring to herself as a "top-notch waterbender". While she was taught Northern and Southern style waterbending, which both employ fluid motions, Korra has quickly adapted to Republic City's more aggressive, straightforward waterbending style. Korra is also able to draw a sufficient supply of water from the air for her bending. She is also able to propel several water waves large enough to reach the chest of a giant mecha stated to be over twenty-five stories tall, pushing it back, and freezing the water to restrain it. Korra also has sufficient knowledge of bloodbending to fully understand the nature of its application, despite having never used the outlawed skill. Healing During her Waterbending training, Korra was also taught the advanced skill of healing. As Katara was well-regarded as the best healer in the world, Korra herself became highly skilled in the art, something she takes pride in. By using a small supply of water as a catalyst on the targeted area, Korra is able to drastically increase the healing rate of injuries. Korra's skills were great enough to quickly soothe away the pain on Bolin's injured arm, and mitigate the severe burns on General Iroh's arm, leaving no trace of scars. Despite her short time studying under her uncle Unalaq, a spiritual expert, Korra managed to learn his technique of Spiritbending, which involves changing negative energy into positive energy in spirits in order to pacify them. While she only managed to understand the mechanics in the beginning, Korra eventually successfully performed the technique and was able to calm countless small spirits at once. She was even able to use the technique to destroy Unalaq and purify the dark spirit Vaatu when the two were fused together as the Dark Avatar. Following her uncle's death, Korra became the only known living practitioner of the skill. Earthbending Korra's Earthbending abilities also manifested at an early age. Spending many years of intense training, Korra has gained great mastery in this art. While regularly using traditional Earthbending tactics in combat, she quickly learned the basics of pro-style Earthbending from Bolin, able to attack more akin to a Firebender with light footwork and quick jabs. Her prowess is great enough to easily take control of earth targets levitated by other Earthbenders. She has demonstrated her adept skill and ability in Earthbending on several occasions, notably launching a member of the Triple Threat Triad several stories into the air. Korra's Earthbending is also able to affect a considerable radius, upturning and demolishing everything in the area. As seen when pairing with Bolin, Korra is able to effectively synchronize her Earthbending with another person to increase the versatility and control of her target.Category:Legend of Korra Category:Female Category:League of Guardians